Child of a Death Eater, written over
by moonshine4488
Summary: What was it like being the daughter of a death eater? This cruel and harsh reality is shown through the eyes of Blaise Zabini, and how she grew up in a world of punishment,and the need to be perfect. Warning:contains abuse,rape,cutting on hold
1. All Grown UP

Disclaimer: I make no money off of this.

Ok, this is a story I wrote a long time ago just as a side story because it was on my mind. I'm rewriting it now, and I hope you find it enjoyable. It deals with a lot of angst, so if you are not into that, I don't suggest this story. I would like to mention that Blaise is a female in this story only because that is the character I originally cast her as. Also, if I don't get reviews, I won't update, so please feel free to tell me what you think.

As with the warning in the summary, this story deals with issues of abuse and such. Again, please do not read this if you do not like this sort of writing.

Now on to the story….

* * *

Blaise pressed her nose against the window pane, and blew her warm breath on the glass. She brought her small finger to the cold surface, and began to trace something she had seen earlier that day. 

Curled up on the window seat in her room, Blaise tried not to think of the emptiness she felt. The teddy bear that usually occupied the space beside her was gone. Her father said she was too big to keep a bear around, but if she was a good girl she would get it back in a few months. That had confused her. She hadn't done anything wrong, or so her parents had said, but she was acting too childish for them.

Earlier that day, Blaise had heard an argument between her parents. Her father had wanted to take Blaise to a friend's house with him, but her mother thought she was too young for "such an experience" as she had put it. That's when Blaise's father had come up and taken Blue, the bear, away from her. Blaise had felt a sadness she had never known was possible. She had cried, but her father had threatened to never give Blue back if she continued crying. He had another surprise for Blaise, and he said her friends would be there.

When Blaise left that afternoon to get her "surprise", her father had brought her to a mansion, one she knew as the Malfoy mansion. There, she met Pansy Parkison, Draco Malfoy, Tiana Wieler, a kid by the name of Crabbe, and a few other people she had known all her life.

They were all receiving a special "surprise" their parents had told them. They were given pet snakes. The snakes had slanted red eyes, and were colored green and black. If the snake was content, the colors on his body would swirl. If the snake was unhappy, it would bite with its one inch fangs. The parents said that it was time for the children to have responsibility now, and it was there job to keep the snakes happy.

"You are five years old," said Narcissa Malfoy, "All grown up." She smiled as she said this, and handed a snake to each of the children.

However, Blaise hated the snake. She thought it was icky, and didn't want anything to do with it. But if she was not good, her father would not give Blue back to her. And she really wanted Blue back.

So Blaise sat in front of the window and continue to trace her picture. It was oddly shaped and quite pitiful, but Blue smiled back at the child anyway.

" I'll see you soon," she said with a sob as she thought about how lonely the bear would be with no one to take care of her.

* * *

If you would like me to continue please review! Tell me what you think about it, and if anything needs fixing. 


	2. Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or make money off of it.

* * *

Rain was something Blaise could relate to. It was cold and harsh in the form of a storm, but in the spring time it was a gentle relief from the heat. The wet drops that came from the sky could either help the earth, or destroy it if it so chose. Blaise felt that her life was much like the rain. Days could be relief, or they could aim to destroy her. Today it was storming.

"You will learn the next time you dare walk away from me young lady," said a grinning man.

Blaise stumbled up to her bedroom as the man repeatedly kicked her in the ribs. She couldn't help but cry out in pain as he threw a curse at her.

"What have I told you about whining!" he screeched at her. He put the curse on her again, but this time held it longer. She bit her lip to stop the screams that would escape her mouth if she opened it. Little did she realize that she bit clear threw her lip until blood seeped into her throat.

"What is your purpose?" Malih, the trainer her parents had hired, asked.

"To become powerful so that I may serve in the Dark Lord's honor, and to defend the pureblood lines."

"Good," said Malih maliciously, "Get your ass into that room and stay there!"

Blaise heard the door slam shut, and new that a charm had been place so she could not leave. Another day with Malih, she thought ruthlessly. Blaise hated the man. It was her parents who decided to charge Malih with her care and her training in the dark arts. It was more like they hired him just to get Blaise off their hands. The man had free will to treat Blaise however he wanted.

Crawling over to the couch, the only piece of furniture in the room, Blaise pulled herself up to a sitting position. She couldn't lie down. Her back was covered in bruises. It was one of Malih's favorite things to do. If she couldn't lay down on any of her sides, she would have a difficult time to sleep. And if she had a difficult time to sleep, then she would train better, in order to stop the sleep deprivation. "That's what he thinks," Blaise thought with anger.

Blaise thought slowly back to when she was younger. Things had drastically changed for her ever since she was given the snake. Now, she was taught things that were not meant to be spoken. Things of hatred and cruelty. She was forced to perform tasks and take beatings. It was so she could one day serve the Dark Lord, who had risen over the past year.

Blaze didn't want to became what her parents had. She didn't want to torture the innocent, and feed off fear of others. She didn't want to be considered subordinate to a man. She didn't want to be able to take pain and not cry for help. She didn't want to learn hate. She didn't want to become a death eater.

Blaise rested her head against the couch, and hoped that the rest of the week would go by soon. Summer was almost over. She would be entering her sixth year at Hogwarts, and that would take much time to prepare for, both physically and mentally. Her training still continued at school, but her parents had seen to it that she was watched over by the seventh years who had already taken their place among the death eaters. This was the way it worked. Malih would train her over the summer, on vacations, and even weekends during the school year. When he was not around, the older children would teach them. Blaise was not alone in this game, all the children of the death eaters went through it. It was to prepare them for the day they would commit themselves to the Dark Lord. She wondered if she would be forced to teach a younger girl the things she was being taught one day. The thought scared her.

A few hours later, Malih came back in. It was time to make Blaise look pretty for public appearance, and she certainly couldn't attend dinner with a bloody face. He stood her on her feet, and gave her a healing drought that made her able to function better. He then covered all the bruises, and cleaned up the blood.

"Change your clothes, and fix your hair. If your parents ask how today's lesson went, then you will say what?"

"Malih taught me well," said Blaise in a monotone voice, "as always."

Blaise went about braiding her long and dark hair into two pony tails. She twisted up the ends so that they tucked neatly around each other in a bun. Then she donned a green gown, one of the many she always wore during dinner. She put on just a touch of make up, for her mother scoffed at the notion that her beautiful daughter needed to wear the stuff.

"That Pansy Parkison needs it," her mother had smirked one day, "You my dear, are far too pretty. Zabini women do not need to crayon their faces."

Heading down to dinner, Blaise prepared herself for the meal. Often her parents invited friends over. They wanted her to be associated with "the right people". So upon entering the dining area, she was not surprised to discover that Severus Snape was dining with them tonight. He came very rarely to dinner, but once in a while he made an appearance. Along with Severus were Tiana Wieler and her family. Blaise almost grinned at the thought that her closet friend would be over for a few hours. There was no one she trusted like Tiana. Blaise smiled and greeted everyone like she was supposed to, and sat down at a meal that would be enjoyed, simply for the presence of her best friend.

* * *

A/N: If I don't get reviews, I won't update, so please leave me something : ) 


End file.
